super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kishin (Maxion's Species)
An ancient race, their real name is unknown, but they are known as Ancients, or Alterans. They typically refer to themselves as Higher Beings. Despite being known and often introducing themselves as Kishin, they do not refer to themselves as such. Appearance In their true forms they appear as luminous beings of light, though the color depends on their nature, blue green for calm and altruistic, while purple and red are those that are strong with negative emotions. Their young are the small and prismatic orbs. They typically appear as humanoids of energy, but most often take the shape of spheres of energy/light. Their platforms in basic form, take the shape of metal humanoids, mechanoids, with skeletal bodies covered in curved, organic style body armor. Their faces are composed of metal plates and past the metal and wires covering their skeletal forms is their outer, or armor plating which can be colored. Their hip and shoulder joints are on balls, but most of their skeletons are mainly humanoid, though some may have double arms joined at the elbows, or multiple or one optic. They can customize themselves as they wish. History and Nature The children of 'Great Ones', the Kishin are the result of their desire to reproduce. Each Kishin Ember is in fact their true self, with their metal body serving only as a platform. The goal of each Kishin is to become a 'Prime' a fully matured Ember that has finished the 'Journey'. Only Primes have the power to produce more Embers. Upon reaching Primehood, a Kishin may either stay and raise more Primes or leave and go to the 'Source'. Maxion was among the first Primes, who founded their civilization and lead to many Kishin becoming Prime, however this ended when Magnus Prime was made leader of the Council. Civil War erupted and Maxion was sent to deal with them along with other Primes. However, eventually confidence in Magnus faltered and the young Prime caused a Civil War, with the Primes taking sides. The destructive conflict left many primes dead, with only Magnus and Maxion being active at the end. As a result of Magnus' actions the Great Ones have ceased with the creation of more Kishin sparks. Platforms Their physical bodies, in the past, they were simply robotic bodies, but they have since been changed, being composed entirely of Proto-Matter now. They are thus powered by Engen, meaning they have a photonic energy signature. They have several states. * Proto-State: Their basic and original form, before they are given a sparkling to control them. They are blank face humanoids made of liquid metal. * Inhabited State: After gaining an owner, they change to their more recognized form. They can be customized or further altered at will. * Transport State: This is their form when traveling between planets, a sphere of metal bands. * Chameleon State: On a new planet, they can disguise themselves, transform like a TechnoMorph. This results in kibble in their true forms, pieces of the alternate mode on their armor, or composing their armor and their armor becoming cubic. They rarely use this. Because they are made of Proto-Matter, they require Engen, or their bodies will break down and rust. Abilities * Reconfiguration: They can generate tools or weapons from their bodies, although they may require outside materials for ammo. They loose this ammo every time they change bodies. These devices are usually integrated into their bodies, though held weapons can be created. * Regeneration: Their bodies will naturally regenerate any damage done to them. However, damaged Bio-Circuits are more difficult to repair. * Force field and Durability: They can withstand typical gunpowder based weapons. To get past their shields and damage their armor, requires heat and force most 21st century human weapons cannot produce. They can however harm each other. * Alternate Mode: They scan any alternate mode they desire, or simply reconfigure their bodies into a machine, especially one they prefer. * Quantum Field: A field of energy that takes a holographic disguise to the next level. As far as the physics of the world outside the field is concern, they are the image being projected. Primes The goal of every Kishin is to become a Prime, they are Kishin with mature Embers. Despite being 'adults' this state has little to do with age. A Kishin can go their whole lives without becoming a Prime. Kishin must undergo the 'Journey' a process undertaken by another Prime to become a Prime. Prime's have natural authority over lesser Kishin and machines in general, being able to impose their will upon them. Prime's also know the Primal Code, the programming language used to create their powerful artifacts. Members * Maxion Prime: * Kronon * Ono: * Sem: * Terro: * Vuke * Magnus Prime * Gigatron: The Scourge of Kishin Trivia * In universe their name comes from an alien word for metal monster. They have another name for themselves, but most races call them Kishin. Category:Transformers Category:Super Robots Category:SolZen321 Category:Races